Eso nunca
by Lady Masen
Summary: Pucca se va a América con el cow boy doble de Garu, Hieng. Pero la muerte de su tío la hará volver¿Qué sucederá cuando se vean?Un juramento, un amor y muchos enredos.


**Eso Nunca**

Capitulo 1.

-¿Por qué te vas, Pucca?-preguntó su tío al ver a su sobrina empacando.

-Me voy con Hieng-contestó

-¡Me has hablado!-exclamó sorprendido

-Solo callé porque Garu lo hizo-replicó la niña-pero Hieng es diferente, él me quiere-terminó de empacar, se giró para mirarlo y sonrió-prometo venir a verte, tío Ho.

-Siempre serás bien recibida-se abrazaron.

-Adiós, tío-se fue.

oOo

Pucca llegó al hueco que la llevaría al otro lado del mundo a lado de Hieng.Suspiró y estaba a punto de saltar dentro cuando un brazo la detuvo, se giró y se sorprendió de ver que era Garu quien la había detenido.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó por señas, Pucca soltó su brazo con más fuerza de la que quizo y Garu la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué te parece que hago?-contestó.

-Que voz tan linda-pensó Garu pero desechó ese pensamiento al instante-¿Te vas?-preguntó(señas)

-Me voy... con Hieng-Garu se quedó boquiabierto, ¿Se iba?¿Ella por fin se iba?. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar y Pucca se sintió dolita al ver ese gesto por lo cual no puedo contenerse y le tiró una cachetada borrando esa sonrisa de su rostro. Garu la miró enfadado pero se quedó paralizado al ver que lloraba y se sintió culpable.

-Pucca-ambos giraron para obsevar al doble vaquero americano y hablado de Garu, Hieng-¿Nos vamos?-Pucca se secó disimuladamente las lágrimas y asintió

-Pucca-dijo Garu por señas-¿Dejarás a tus tíos, a Ching y todos los del pueblo?

-Ellos ya lo saben, Garu-contestó la niña de melodiosa voz-y están felices por mi-Garu quería decir algo más, por alguna razón no quería que ella se fuera.

-Pero acá están los que te quieren-replicó.

-Parece como si no quisieras que me vaya-dijo con tono triste, Hien al oírlo la tomó de la mano

-Es hora-dijo.

-Adiós, Garu-dijo y se volteó lentamente esperando que el niño diga algo más pero este ya se había dado media vuelta y se estaba marchando.¿Y qué esparaba? ¿Qué le rogara para que no se vaya?Que estúpida se sentía.

Pucca y Hieng se metieron por el hueco pero antes Hieng provocó un derrumbe para que toda la tierra caiga sellando para siempre la ida a América.

Y pasaron 10 años.

-Pucca, Hieng-saludó Amy, amiga de ellos-pasen-aquella niña que hace 10 se fue de la aldea de Sooga había cambiado mucho, ahora tenía 21 años y ya no era para nada la misma. Pucca tenía el cabello largo, negro, lacio y suelto, su cuerpo se había desarrollado increiblemente dandole una figura envidiable, sus ojos brillaban con una luz extraña, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo sin manga estrecho en la cintura y de falda suelta (parecida a una jardinera).

-¿Qué tal, Amy?-saludó Hieng, a sus 22 años Hieng era un hombre increiblemente guapo, de cabello corto y suelto, llevaba un traje negro con camisa verde oscuro y los dos primeros botones abiertos en un toque totalmente sensual.

-Bien-contestó Amy, la india muy parecida a Ching-Pucca, tienes que ir a Sooga.

-¿Qué?-la chica de 21 años estaba confusa, ¿Regresar a Sooga?

-Tu tío a muerto-se tapó la boca de la impresión ¿Su tío muerto?. Cada vez estaba más confundida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó con dificultad intentando no llorar.

-Llamaron-contestó-no sé como saben el número de mi oficina pero me dijeron-Pucca rompió a llorar y Hieng la abrazó.

-Tranquila-le dijo-yo iré contigo.

-Gracias, Hieng-así, regresaron a Sooga.

oOo

El guapísimo Garu caminaba con Ching y Abyo hacía la casa de los tíos de Pucca donde velaban a Ho. Los 3 amigos entraron en silencio, saludaron a la gente del pueblo y se acercaronal cajón para observar a Ho que más que muerto parecía dormido, Ching se puso a llorar y Abyo la abrazó intentando retener las propias, una lágrima rebelde escapó de los ojos de Garu.

_-¡No debió dejarla ir, Ho!-dijo Garu por señas muy alterado-¡No debió!_

_-Basta, Garu-contestó este-fue su decisió no la mía, Pucca es mi sobrina no mi hija y tiene derecho a irse con quien quiera-Garu lo miró furioso y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta._

Derramó más lágrimas y tomó la mano de Ho recordando cuan bueno fue este con él, un cocinero excelente junto a sus hermanos que lo lloraban en silencio y apartado de todos.

_-Garu-dijo Ho debilmente-si Pucca regresa prometeme... promete que la cuidarás... con tu vida-Garu lloró y asintió frenéticamente._

_-Te lo juro, Ho, te lo juro pero tu también la verás, ella regresará-le dijo._

_-Ahora puedo morir en paz-le sonrió y dio su último suspiro._

_-¡Nooooooo!_

Ho murió en aquella batalla que le hizo recobrar la voz, ayudandolo a vencer y eso nunca lo olvidaría, él le hizo un juramento y lo cumpliría si es que Pucca llegaba a regresar algún día aquí.

Las puertas del restaurante se abrieron y por ella entró una chica seguida de un chico, la muchacha de 21 años se quedó paralizada al ver el ataud, se acercó despacio y con suavidad tocó el rostro del difunto y se puso a llorar.

-Perdón por haber venido antes, tío-lloró Pucca-perdóname-Garu estaba shockeado, ¿Era Pucca?

-Tranquila, cariño-el doble de Garu, Hieng la tomó por la hombros y suavemente la abrazó, la chica lloró dolorosamente en su pecho

-¿Pucca?-ella miró a Garu.

-¿Garu?-él asintió y ella lo abrazó llorando-¡Oh, Garu! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-él la abrazó, consolandola. Hieng no miraba eso con buenos ojos pero este no era lugar para hacerle una escena a Pucca.

-Fue en la batalla que hubo ya hace 2 días-contestó-me ayudó a recobrar mi voz y siempre se lo agradeceré-Pucca se separó de él y miró a su tío-sientete orgullosa Pucca, murió en batalla, ella asintió y sollozó una vez más.


End file.
